tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Vivienne Prewett
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and Lilika Matthews (tumblr), she can be found here |Died = |alias= * Strawberry * Viv (nickname) * Vivy (only by Fabian) |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair=Red |eyes=Hazel |skin=Pale |hidef= |family= * Jean-Fabien Bourdillon (husband) * Aline Bourdillon (daughter) * Aston Bourdillon (son) *Fabian Prewett II (twin brother) *Talitha Prewett (sister-in-law) *Caroline Prewett (niece) *Aster Prewett (nephew) *Gideon Prewett (father) † *Annie Prewett (mother) † *Charles Greene (grandfather) *Catherine Greene (grandmother) *Fabian Prewett I (paternal uncle, namesake) † *Rose Atwood (paternal aunt) † *Aster Atwood-Prewett ("brother", paternal cousin) † *Silene Atwood-Prewett ("sister", paternal cousin) *Molly Weasley (surrogate mother, paternal aunt) *Arthur Weasley (surrogate father, paternal uncle) *Bill Weasley ("brother", paternal cousin) *Fleur Weasley (cousin-in-law) *Charlie Weasley ("brother", paternal cousin) *Nick Weasley (cousin-in-law) *Percy Weasley ("brother", paternal cousin) † *Fred Weasley ("brother", paternal cousin) *Bethan Weasley (cousin-in-law) *George Weasley ("brother", paternal cousin) *Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (cousin-in-law) *Ron Weasley ("brother", paternal cousin) *Hermionie Granger (cousin-in-law) *Ginny Weasley ("sister", paternal cousin) * *Weasley Family |hidem= |hidea= |jukebox = Eye of the Tiger (Survivor) |job= Beater (Holyhead Harpies and Irish National Quidditch Team) |Signature = Before marriage After marriage |Boggart = * Snake (pre war) * Her brother in the same state as Åke Strand was after his death (after she and Lasse dicovered Åke and Silja's bodies) |Wand = Elm, 10½ inches, unicorn hair | Patronus = Rabbit |House = Hufflepuff |Loyalty = *The Order of the Phoenix *Hufflepuff * Hogwarts *Dumbledore's Army *Prewett Family *Weasley Family |blood status = Half-Blood}} Vivienne "Viv" Molly Bourdillon (née Prewett) (b. May 1978) is a half-blood witch born to Gideon and Annie Prewett. She has one, twin, sibling Fabian Prewett. When both of her parents died in the first wizarding war , she was raised by her muggle grandparents in Dublin, Ireland. She has a few cousins, on her aunt's side the Weasley children, and on her late uncle's side Aster and Silene Atwood-Prewett, who are American. She was raised knowing about magic, due to visits to and by her magical relatives, the Weasleys and the Atwood-Prewetts. Vivienne displayed magical ability from a fairly young age, with her particular skills instantly being in messing around on broomsticks at the Weasleys'. If she was ever concerned by how high up she was, she got over it quickly. She received her Hogwarts letter in 1989, along with her twin brother. Despite Prewetts generally being in Gryffindor, Vivienne was placed in Hufflepuff, placing her in a different house to her brother. She did insgtantly well in flying lessons, but was unable to join the Hufflepuff quidditch team due to there being no spaces for a beater (her preferred position) until her third year. In later life, Vivienne became a professional beater for both the Holyhead Harpies (nationally) and Irish National Quidditch Team (internationally). She also writes the occasional magical children's books. Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuff Characters Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female OC Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Witches Category:Witch Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Half-Blood Category:Humans Category:Prewett Family Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Holyhead Harpies Category:Beaters Category:Irish National Quidditch Team Category:Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Category:Quidditch Players Category:Professional Quidditch Players Category:Silver Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Weasley Family Category:Twins Category:Fraternal Twins Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:LilikaMatthews Category:HP LilikaMatthews